The subject matter disclosed herein relates to heat recovery steam generation systems and, in particular, to controlling a level of water in a boiler drum of the heat recovery steam generation system.
Heat recovery steam generators (HRSGs) recover heat from a gas stream and generate steam that is used in a turbine. In an HRSG, hot gas flows across an evaporator, which converts liquid water in the evaporator to steam. The steam is supplied to a steam drum, which supplies pressurized steam to a destination, such as a steam turbine. Operation of the HRSG is managed by monitoring and controlling flow of the liquid water, steam and heated gas in the HRSG.